User talk:Lilondra
Archive 1 Don't forget to leave a link to your archive. - (sē nīl' dĭ-mĕn'shə) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:51, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :Why did you even make an archive? Just so you could have one? O.o--Golden19pxStar 01:12, 1 August 2008 (EDT) No ... lilondra 02:21, 1 August 2008 (EDT) (forgot to log in) 55 starburster please delete your rating or give a reason. you gave no reason that was helpful (or even made sence) so just delete it please. Joshthor 19:17, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Nah, pwnage vote. http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:E/Mo_55_Starburster&action=rate I luv it Lil :D--Relyk 20:40, 11 April 2008 (EDT) So http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:W/P_Eternal_Knockdown&action=rate Linebacker anyone?--Relyk 21:59, 15 April 2008 (EDT) User_talk:St._Michael/Build:P/W_Focused_Anger_Sword. 100+ DPS, 'tis true. Just don't use a Hero D/N when you test it. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:56, 31 July 2008 (EDT) W/Any manly weaponswapper First off Any should be with a small a (any). And please refrain from posting joke builds. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:28, 27 September 2008 (EDT) Can i move it to my userpage? this works pretty good, and it looks like the way this is going it is gonna get deleted, but i know it works pretty damn good. if not move it, can i at least copy it? cuz Steve said so... (LVPoW) ツ 20:02, 5 October 2008 (EDT) shure you can and personally i blame skakid :/ having counters does not make a build suck.If you got tons of meleehexes on you a eviscerate is quite fucked 2 o wait thats a great build.Also you dont have to knocklock someone you can just use it for knock pressure (so knocking diffrent targets) and those who say blocking is a counter learn 2 switch targets lilondra 13:15, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :Assume for a moment that flarespam does 1337 damage per hit. It's still bad, because as soon as the mesmer tabs over to you and drops diversion, you're useless. -- Armond Warblade 13:28, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :: Wrong actually if flare does 1337 a hit ppl would just go with 8 ppl and gank the gl :p also they would use Rend enchant and spike with it so ... I know what you mean though.It isnt the first time skakid removes votes for stupid reasons.(he once removed one vote with weaken knees being a bull strike hex but left like 3 others with +- same explenation so the build just didnt reach great anymore) lilondra 13:33, 6 October 2008 (EDT) ::If Flare did 1337 damage, you'd go Me/E, bring Hex Breaker and Persistence of Memory, and just oneshot all of the opposing Mesmers before they could use Diversion. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:28, 6 October 2008 (EDT) Furious Axe at 666...? Seriously? That's a little creepy. -- Armond Warblade 09:01, 6 October 2008 (EDT) hehe if it wasnt such a bad skill i would actually use it because of that :p lilondra 13:15, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :Furious Axe: "Deal +1337 damage to target foe. For 666 seconds, you cut yourself and worship Satan, the almighty Dark Lord. Bwaaaahhaaahahaha..." -- Guild of ''' 17:29, 6 October 2008 (EDT) ::I want it live by the 9th. -- Armond Warblade 19:39, 6 October 2008 (EDT) Yumy? U play ranger for em? if so nice playing whit yah:P Tala Nightwing Massive 10:41, 21 November 2008 (EST) I play for finally funny aids atm :p and played me/e for some gay star thingie yesterday.Quite funny how we had to push and retreat despite them being noobs because they ran dual VOR + soul bind + We + insert other shit here lilondra 01:34, 22 November 2008 (EST) wm builds Tab 07:56, 1 January 2009 (EST) Sigtest [[User:Lilondra|Lilondra]] [[User talk:Lilondra|*poke*]] 07:55, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Hey I just realized I saw you in gw's. /wave + ℓγssάή 19:45, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :: On what character :p ? [[User:Lilondra|Lilondra]] [[User talk:Lilondra|*poke*]] 19:45, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ehm...ranger(?) Does one of your characters have Lilondra in their name? + ℓγssάή 19:47, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::: I used to have a assassin named lilondra the great but no others :p My IGN is I divinity reigns I (pve war) Obsidian pride (pvp war) Bludlight Force ele,Shrouded Panda,Tactically superior,Ghostly Panda,Yeen on Bltchrole and stuff :p [[User:Lilondra|Lilondra]] [[User talk:Lilondra|*poke*]] 19:48, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes I think it was your assassin, though I can't remember where I saw you...Maybe I was running you through a dungeon? + ℓγssάή 19:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::: I haven't been on that character for ages mainly because that acc was banned ... [[User:Lilondra|Lilondra]] [[User talk:Lilondra|*poke*]] 19:51, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Okay I guess someone is posing as you then, my mistake. + ℓγssάή 19:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :: what was the exact nickname ? [[User:Lilondra|Lilondra]] [[User talk:Lilondra|*poke*]] 09:24, 24 August 2009 (UTC) your vote on build:A/any Caltrops Spam you voted it like it's terribad, not sure if your aware of the new rating system but you voted it trash. If you meant to vote it like that its quite allright, I just didn't know if your aware of the voting scale.--[[User:Undergunned|'''Under]] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 14:45, 25 August 2009 (UTC) : Has been quite a while since I activly voted yh.I was already wondering why a 3 vote was trash :o [[User:Lilondra|''Lilondra]] [[User talk:Lilondra|*poke*'']] 13:35, 27 August 2009 (UTC) You cannot escape For I have found you. Titani Ertan 21:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) You should 4-4-x it tbh. DB nerf did very little, already lots of aoe for altars... Exo Oo 17:27, September 29, 2009 (UTC)